


Rufus, Vampyr

by Jenovrus (Kiltia)



Series: The Compilation of Final Fangtasy VII [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hypnotism, M/M, Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiltia/pseuds/Jenovrus
Summary: The Shinra corporation has a dark and bloody history but it pales in comparison to the bloodline they become bound to through a contract made by President Shinra, who traded humanity for immortality in the form of vampirism.In a bid to keep their natures concealed, he has forbidden the act of taking blood from the throat of a living person and insists that the family rely on the extensive network of blood banks that Shinra has at its command.However, the allure of sinking fangs into throats is great and Rufus is not minded to obey his father's orders; in fact, he finds his father's continued presence to be a thorn in his side. In between searching for his old man's weakness, Rufus stalks the streets of Midgar and comes across a member of the family's personal army that he takes a liking to. He hungers for a taste of the young man's blood, now all he needs is the perfect opportunity to corner his prey...
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Series: The Compilation of Final Fangtasy VII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092296
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> The story is an alternate universe fanfic involving vampires and completely canon divergent. It draws on the FF7 world, characters and certain story elements and progresses in the form of 'current' events, featuring Rufus, and past events, as contained in a series of diary entries. 
> 
> Just to note: I deliberately avoided adding concrete dates to the diary entries as I'm not a huge fan of the date system used in the FF7 world, apologies to those who like a more hard and fast chronology. Also, apologies in advance for any typos or strange sentence structuring; I hope it won't spoil your experience.

**Entry 1, xx/xx/xxxx**

It’s taken a lot of time, Gil and energy, but, at last, the Shinra Corporation is a registered company with a listed premises! It might just be a small garage in the suburbs of Midgar, but I have a good feeling about it and enough ambition to make sure it will succeed. Eventually Shinra will become a household name! 

Heidegger said I was mad to leave my job in the Mayor’s office, but I’ll look forward to seeing him eat those words as he begs me for a job once my modest company has become a global superpower. I’ll relish his grovelling, he’s always been a spineless sadist who lacks the charisma and prowess to do anything noteworthy. Still, it’s useful to have a right-hand man who is partly a coward and thoroughly dislikable –– helps one’s own image. 

For now, however, there’s work to be done –– these munitions and automatons won’t make themselves… _yet_. 

  
**Entry 5, xx/xx/xxxx**

Thanks to the success of my enterprise, the Shinra Corporation is moving from a modest garage to a full-blown factory with the necessary space to create an automated assembly line! There truly is nothing more profitable than the squabbles of warring factions, they buy up my guns, ammunition and vehicles almost as fast as I can make them. The Gil is starting to flow and I’m finally turning a very handsome profit. 

I’ve also started tinkering with small wellsprings of energy that sprout up from the ground. In this form I believe it’s referred to as ‘Mako’. The way it glows is most enchanting, like effervescent seams of pure life. I could stare at it for hours… but that will do me no good! I must ascertain whether it would make a reliable replacement for coal and gas, recent wars across the continent have made importation not only difficult but expensive. If I can harness (and more importantly patent) Mako energy, then Shinra truly will become a household name! 

  
**Entry 7, xx/xx/xxxx**

It works! 

I’ve managed to successfully use Mako energy to power the assembly line in my factory. Though it was not without its challenges, as I found out to my detriment: it would appear that Mako is a highly poisonous substance. I fell ill for a lengthy period of time and was diagnosed with ‘mild mako poisoning’. To mitigate this risk, I’ve developed safety equipment so that I can handle the Mako with ease. 

The potential of Mako energy is truly impressive, when I used it to power an automaton I found it was operating at its highest levels of efficiency. What a marvellous discovery! I’ve sent Reeve off to the patents office to secure Mako energy as a brand that belongs to Shinra and only Shira. 

Also, saw Heidegger the other day –– he seemed rather sheepish about his initial jibes regarding my company ‘falling flat on its arse’ within a week. We’ve been open six months and are still going strong. I couldn’t help but point out that he seems to be stuck in a rut at the Mayor’s office… the look on his face was truly priceless. 

  
**Entry 10, xx/xx/xxxx**

The patent on Mako energy finally came through –– this wonderful resource now belongs to Shinra Corporation! 

At the same time, I’ve opened a second factory on the other side of Midgar with the sole purpose of exploring how best to harness Mako energy and ascertain its potential as a versatile fuel source. If my suspicion is correct, then this could replace all those snivelling companies that are peddling in fossil fuels. 

Scarlet visited me today and, in her usual classless way, tried to ingratiate herself to me with compliments and smiles. Still, a good massaging to one’s ego is never a bad thing –– even from a wretched harpy like her. Plus, even if I find her tasteless, she has an eye for machinery and inventive ways of improving it. She has her uses, I suppose… 

  
**Entry 14, xx/xx/xxxx**

I’ve asked Annemarie to marry me, and she said yes (not that I had any reason to doubt that, of course). 

We’ll be wed in the summer following the successful opening of the fourth Shinra factory. I now have bases of operation in all four residential sectors of the city: Midgar North, Midgar East, Midgar West and Midgar South. Next up is Central Midgar. 

I’ve also put in a bid to buy out the Midgar Coal Company (MCC), they’ve been doing poorly in recent months due to rising fuel prices, thus I believe now is an optimal time to take control and begin switching the people from coal to Mako…

  
**Entry 20, xx/xx/xxxx**

Married life is more of a minefield than I had anticipated –– Annemarie expects more attention and diligence from me and is suspicious when I stay out late. Granted, some of her suspicions are valid but that’s partly out of spite on my part toward her efforts to leash me. I’m a man of enterprise and she has no right to interfere with how I conduct my business or myself. 

Enough of that. 

I’ve opened my largest factory to date, in Central Midgar. I think this will be my base of operations –– the central office for Shinra Corporation, soon to be the ‘Shinra Electric Power Company’ once I’ve finalised my takeover of Midgar Hydro-Electric Inc. (MHEI) and the Midgar Gas and Oil Company (MGOC). Most people in the suburbs have been switched to Mako energy, which has severely damaged the takings of these other companies.

Soon, Shinra will provide for all the people’s needs and will be one step closer to being a global name. I intend to expand Midgar, once the infrastructure is in place. Where kings of the past made do with castles, I will have a metropolis as my kingdom! 

  
**Entry 25, xx/xx/xxxx**

It’s taken a long, long while, but we are finally making plans to build further sectors of Midgar. The plans are impressive, I’m pleased with how grandiose my city will be! There will be an upper and lower level, with eight areas a piece! I’ve decided to refer to them as ‘sectors’, such as ‘Sector Eight’, for ease. 

Reeve has shown promise and is popular with the rank and file peasantry, I’ve chosen to make him ‘ _Director of Public Relations_ ’ –– an impressive title for what is, in essence, an agony aunt position where he pacifies the inane whinging of the populous. Still, he seems to enjoy helping them and ‘making a difference’ so perhaps it’s a mutually beneficial arrangement? 

Also, as expected, Heidegger came sniffing around to see if I ‘needed a hand with anything’. Hah. Pathetic jellyfish. Still, I do enjoy his simpering and, as I’ve said before, he could be useful as an unpopular front-man. He’ll do what he’s told and that has its uses. 

  
**Entry 30, xx/xx/xxxx**

The process of turning a modest city into a metropolis is slow indeed and I’m impatient, the skeleton for the ‘upper’ part of the city has been installed and is slowly being filled with the necessary supports to enable building works to commence. 

While I watch the slow progress of my city from the lofty heights of my office, I find myself thinking of the future –– of mortality and legacy. I’m getting old now –– 40-something!–– and it makes me think that perhaps I should consider siring a child. I imagine I could mould it in my image and ensure the future of the Shinra Electric Company, but equally I would like to remain at the helm.

There is much that we do not know about this world, and about magic, perhaps there is a way to slow the ageing process or negate it entirely? To that end, I’ve approved funds for a ‘Science and Research Division’. Yet another jewel in the crown of Shinra’s many enterprises. 

My success is not without its risks. My thoughts of mortality and legacy may well stem from the recent attempt on my life –– it seems Wutai along with a few other small fry factions find my growing power to be objectionable. In terms of that ridiculous nation, I know all too well that they are compelled by greed. Mako makes a most precious byproduct, Materia, and they covet those jewels of limitless potential in the same way that the dragons they worship covet treasure. It would seem that my Mako reactors produce an abundance of Materia as part of the refinement process, thus Midgar has become a hub for the Materia trade along with various other things.

I refuse to be intimidated by these pathetic fools!

  
**Entry 35, xx/xx/xxxx**

The attempts on my life have increased in frequency and sophistication. I believe it has become necessary to establish a military force to keep such nonsense at bay –– it will be called ’ _Public Security_ ’, as the people are far less likely to complain about taxation if they think such a presence exists for them rather than my benefit. Heidegger seems the perfect fit for a senior role within such a limb of my organisation, he’s sadistic enough and more than willing to apply brute force to any situation. 

Midgar’s expansion is proceeding smoothly, the first of ‘lower’ city sectors has been initiated. The people are referring to these lower areas as ‘slums’, not that I care if they want to belittle their living space. If they’re that unhappy with their lot then they should work hard and climb to the upper city. Otherwise, they can wallow in their own failures.

Unfortunately, not much has come out of the Science and Research Division in its fledgling months. I suppose I shouldn’t expect too much, but Professor Gast is an impressive man and I had thought he might just be the sort of genius who could make the impossible into something more tangible. His life’s work has been to uncover the mysteries of the enigmatic ‘Ancients’ (also known as the Cetra). They purportedly lived far longer than the average human, perhaps due to their connections to the planet? 

I had thought he might be able to harness the power of the ancients to stem the effects of time upon me –– but it seems I was mistaken to place such stock in his abilities as a scientist… 

His apprentice, while thoroughly detestable, shows more promise. I suppose the ‘mad scientist’ stereotype does have its uses in so far as he is interested in results than ethics. A sentiment I can appreciate, even if I find the degree to which Hojo pursues his ‘work’ to be more than a little… unsettling. Still, he seems to have identified a potentially interesting alternative to the Ancient Project that Professor Gast is spearheading. No doubt his desire to outshine his mentor may work to my advantage, provided I am careful about what I agree to when it comes to Hojo’s inane ideas… 

  
**Entry 42, xx/xx/xxxx**

As I had suspected –– Hojo’s sense of inadequacy when compared to Professor Gast has worked perfectly in my favour. He has sought to upstage his venerated mentor at every possible opportunity and recently came to me with a proposal to commence looking into an Ancient legend –– the ‘ _Child of Jenova_ ’. 

I suppose it is likely there could be a grain of truth in every story, even those of the fairy variety. So I have approved his efforts to research this legend and ascertain where the Child might be.

That said, I’m cynical: the story itself is probably a cautionary tale about being a ‘black sheep’ and to remind other members of their group that murder is a sin. Still, if it is true then eternal life might just be within my grasp. Hojo provided a copy of the translated legend, and while I have no need of such things I may as well just tuck it in here with this entry: 

> [ _Jenova was a beast that fed on blood, but not in the manner of a wolf or dragon –– it fed on our ancestors and our children, it lived without ageing and fed others its blood so they might be infected with its vicious blight. Our loved ones became like animals, biting our flesh and drinking our blood without mercy; they were starving and suffering as the blight drove them to madness._
> 
> _Səphīrōt, son of a victim of Jenova, was born from the dead womb of his mother with the blight in his veins. Despite being raised by his tribe with love and affection, he was always aloof and distant. There was a darkness that surrounded him and he came to be known as the ‘Blightborn’._
> 
> _From a young age Səphīrōt was obsessed with Jenova, the Tribe Elder tried to guide him to the stories of the planet and the importance of our path as Cetra –– but he was not interested in our path. The Elder was concerned that Səphīrōt might seek out the Beast of Blight, and forbade him from doing so, but the child did not listen._
> 
> _The blightborn went to the shrine where Jenova had been sealed by the Elder, after a vicious battle using Holy magic, and he freed Jenova from its bloodstone crypt –– it had been calling to him since he was young, filling his mind with poison so that he would turn away from the ways of the Cetra and embrace the blight in his blood._
> 
> _Səphīrōt and Jenova became a scourge upon the Cetra, feeding on their blood and turning them into beasts as they were. The Elder, in his sadness, created the tools with which to subdue his people and went with brave warriors to bring an end to the beast and its child. Jenova was slain in the chaos, but Səphīrōt survived and escaped with her body. The Cetra searched for him, travelled the planet seeking him out, but his dark magic allowed him to evade them._
> 
> _It would be many decades before the Blightborn could be subdued_ …] 

  
**Entry 47, xx/xx/xxxx**

I have to keep reminding myself that all the Gil I’ve spent on the Science and Research Division will be worth it in the end… Hojo has made numerous requests for exorbitant sums, which he says are being used to hire the best excavators and archeologists that money can buy. He promises me results, but has yet to show anything for it. I’m starting to question whether this venture is worth all the resource I’ve thrown at it.

Similarly depressing are mine and Annemarie’s attempts to sire a child. She seems to think that I’m sabotaging our efforts because I do not come to her the moment she calls for me. I’m not a dog, plus she has the worst timing. Every instance where she seems to think it would be the ‘perfect’ time to try, I’m in the middle of business and once I’m able to detangle myself, it’s several hours later and she’s too annoyed to even look at me. I’m starting to regret asking her to marry me, yet, I still love her more than any such regrets, so I suppose I’ll hold off asking my lawyers about divorce proceedings…

Besides, I’ve been stressed recently so perhaps it’s not all Annemarie’s fault.

  
**Entry 50, xx/xx/xxxx**

At long, long last a breakthrough has been made by the Science and Research Division: they have discovered what they are calling a ‘tomb’ and they believe it has ties to the ‘Child of Jenova’ legend. I’m trying to manage my expectations, but, it would be a lie to say I am not intrigued and pleased that some semblance of progress has come from what I was starting to think was a defunct Gil-sink that might need to be closed down… 

Once an initial inspection has been completed, I intend to visit the site to see for myself what my money has uncovered. I do hope Hojo isn’t wasting my time… for his sake. 

  
**Entry 51, xx/xx/xxxx**

I’ve received the initial risk assessment and site inspection –– the ‘tomb’ is indeed from the Cetran period. An accurate date could not be provided despite use of carbon dating, but a ballpark assessment of several thousand years is good enough. 

Despite its age, the structure is surprisingly robust and there are no concerns about cave-ins or other structural hazards. Interestingly, it appears that the interior has been fashioned inside a vast Bloodstone deposit. Perhaps I’m simply trying to make connections where there are only coincidences, but the use of Bloodstone would fit in with the details of the Legend… 

I’ve told Heidegger to make transportation arrangements, at least he’s good for that much. I will visit the site personally first thing tomorrow morning. 

I wonder what I will find amidst those Ancient ruins? Perhaps the secret to immortality is finally within my grasp, and if so then the future of Shinra is secured regardless of whether or not I can sire a child with Annemarie! 

  
**Entry 52, xx/xx/xxxx**

We are travelling by airplane to the outskirts of Nibelhiem. The ‘tomb’ is located within the vicious crags of Mt. Nibel, a place that is rich in Mako and other rare minerals. Perhaps the Ancients felt this imposing mountain range made a good crypt for the ‘Child of Jenova’? I don’t know, but either way it seems to be a very apt place to keep a blighted creature that once terrorised the Ancients alongside a maligned deity. 

Heidegger tells me we are almost there, so I best prepare for landing. 

. . . 

I consider myself a man of Science, while holding a suitably agnostic willingness to accept what I cannot fully understand, but that ‘tomb’ exuded _something_ –– an energy or some sort of ambience that I could not explain nor fully comprehend. It felt like a remarkable place, but also threatening and dangerous. I do not frighten easily, yet I had a deep sense of disconcertion as I stood in that uncomfortably cold antechamber. 

The archaeologists believe there is ‘something’ behind a large doorway fashioned out of Bloodstone. The carvings that the Ancients left upon its surface were elegant and haunting: images of a female’s face with mouth open wide and fangs protruding from it like a wolf’s gaping snarl; long hair splayed around her and a great wing similarly spread. Was that Jenova? What a terrifying yet fascinating creature… 

I have approved the next phase of the excavation and supplied the funding to enable the team to open what they have called the ‘gate to the crypt’, they believe the ‘something’ behind the door is probably a main chamber where a coffin of some sort is being kept. The archaeologists have their doubts as to whether there truly was a Jenova and a child named Səphīrōt. Their working theory is that this is a crypt that the Cetra most likely built to contain a tyrannical king or queen for the rest of time. The Ancients probably did not want this one to join the Lifestream, so they buried the disgraced individual outside of nature as is their custom when it comes to those who have brought shame upon their people. 

That explanation resonates with me, and yet I feel disappointed that it is unlikely to be a supernatural entity capable of granting me eternal life…

Still, the archaeologists have promised a very handsome sum if I am minded to sell them these finds so I may at least make back the Gil I payed in pursuit of this venture. I may even get a better price if I sell the contents of the tomb to a private collector, which would result in a profit, so perhaps this isn’t all bad after all.

  
**Entry 53, xx/xx/xxxx**

Ever since I laid my eyes upon it, I cannot stop thinking about that tomb. Were I the superstitious sort, then I might think I was being haunted by some apparition that had been resting there (though I highly doubt that). 

Clearly that ancient place just captured my imagination, that’s all… 

Still, I have been having fragmented sleep due to strange dreams –– I barely remember them when I wake, but I have the same feeling of disconcertion that I had when I stood in the antechamber. I cannot believe that it’s a mere coincidence, so it must be that I’m dreaming about that place.

I’d be interested to know if the others who have come into contact with the tomb have experienced similar thoughts and dreams, but I’ll have to find a way to ask that does not arouse suspicion. The last thing I want is for anyone to dismiss me as some crazy, senile old man (even if that image has its advantages when it comes to the element of surprise). 

Rather than focus on this nonsense, I’d much rather busy myself with my work.

  
**Entry 57, xx/xx/xxxx**

The dreams are increasing in intensity. When I wake, I feel my head thrumming as if someone has been speaking –– yet the words allude me and I cannot recall them no matter how I try. It’s starting to annoy me to such an extent that I am debating going to the doctor and having him proscribe some sleeping pills. 

Enough of that. 

I’ve employed Scarlet as ' _Head of Weapons Development for Shinra_ ' in order to turn her depraved mind toward torturing my enemies rather than her own employees –– preferably Wutai, who are becoming an increasingly problematic force on the sidelines. Heidegger is constantly proposing that we start a war with them, and I’m growing increasingly responsive to the suggestion. 

However, such things need to be handled carefully, after all, people dislike war and the only way to truly sell it to them is when they believe it’s justified. I shall have to think carefully about how to achieve that sentiment: perhaps a few terrorist attacks committed by ‘Wutai’ on key parts of the city. . . ? Something to consider.

  
**Entry 60, xx/xx/xxxx**

“ _I know what you desire, and I can give it to you_.”

When I woke this morning, that sentence was ringing in my ears –– a voice that sounded distinctly male, albeit distorted (probably because it was a dream). I’ve mulled it over in my mind several times, it can only refer to that tomb and my desire for immortality. Is something awake within that place? Did it read my mind? Or is this just my subconscious trying to play tricks on me? 

I went to the doctor today and had him write me a prescription for sleeping pills, I’ve had enough of these nonsense dreams and the fitful bursts of sleep. The only positive that has come of this is that I’ve started sleeping in the spare room, which has made things a little better between me and Annemarie.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder it would seem… 

  
**Entry 62, xx/xx/xxxx**

“ _I know what you desire, and I can give it to you. The gift of eternal life…_ ” 

Every time I dream, the words of that strange voice become a little clearer. They linger with me for hours after I wake. I’m growing weary of this unsettling feeling that seems to be constantly gnawing at my innards like a rabid dog. It makes me wonder if I truly want immortality via this method –– perhaps the risks are not worth it.

And then I think of the time and money I’ve poured into this venture: if eternal life truly lies at the end of it, then surely I should grasp that opportunity with both hands. Whatever is capable of granting it to me appears to have been trapped once. If it was sealed within that tomb by the Ancients, then it must be possible to do so again. 

That said, perhaps it’s not worth it unless I can ensure the terms are in my favour…

  
**Entry 63, xx/xx/xxxx**

I’ve received word from Hojo: they’ve opened up the path to the inner sanctum of the tomb –– it would appear that the ‘gate’ was concealing an intricate dungeon behind it, which has claimed the lives of several archaeologists and taken more time to unravel than first predicted. No matter, provided these setbacks do not hamper my ambitions. Interestingly, they have found a sarcophagus made of bloodstone that is covered in intricate Ancient script that none of them can decipher.

According to Gast it’s a kind of ‘Elder Cetran’, a script that formed the lexicon for their magic spells and rituals. It was only known to a select few individuals among the Cetra, perhaps the Elder from the Legend was one such individual? 

Predictably, I’ve received a pleading missive from Professor Gast asking me to give him and his team time to decipher the ‘Elder Cetran’ language engraved on the sarcophagus. He’s asking for one year. I’ve told him he can have one week, then I will be attending personally –– so perhaps he might like to make some crayon rubbings of the markings if he really must try to decode them.

Soon I will see if this crypt truly does hold the secrets of immortality and, if so, I will set about making them mine… 

  
**Entry 67, xx/xx/xxxx**

If I believed in jinxes, then I would say that Gast is playing one on me –– my visit to the tomb has been cancelled due to increased hostilities with Wutai and some issues with the Mayor’s office. I really do need to bring that tedious buffoon to heel. Once I’ve managed to wrestle control of the city from his grubby hands, I’ll have him banished to a corner of the main company building. That will teach him.

For now, I must busy myself with subduing the Wutai threat and making sure that everything is ready for Shinra to take complete control of Midgar…

  
**Entry 70, xx/xx/xxxx**

“ _Time is not on your side, with each day and week that passes you come a little closer to the end of your life. Is that what you want? To wither away and become a meaningless headstone?_ ”

I swear I saw eyes in my dream, and when I woke and closed my eyes I felt like I could still see them in that strange darkness and nameless colours. Bright green eyes, with slits like a cat’s. I don’t really know what that’s supposed to mean, but I cannot seem to forget how bright they gleamed in the gloom and how it felt like they were piercing into my soul. 

And those goading words, as if speaking to the very darkest, ugliest part of me –– no, I do not want to wither away and become a meaningless headstone. I’m all too aware that with each day my body rots a little more, the lines in my face grow a little deeper and my hair seems a little greyer. The sooner I can halt time’s indomitable march, the better. 

Something about all this seems so desperate now; I’ve never been more acutely aware of the unseen clock that’s ticking down the time I have left to live. I’ve never been more aware of my mortality than I am right now –– all the more so than when I started on this maddening journey. I’m convinced now that the tomb holds the secret but some part of me, some instinctive corner of my mind, is holding me back.

And still that voice reverberates in my mind, those words going over and over through my consciousness: do I want to rot? Do I want to die? 

No. No I don’t. I want to live, forever, and I want to see my company prosper and my influence extend to every corner of Gaia. I want to become something more than any who have come before me with their ambitions and their schemes. I’m convinced that no one could better run this company, or this world, than I could.

I want it, I want it enough that I’m willing to cast my doubts aside and dismiss what is probably a well-honed survival instinct in favour of taking a chance. Nothing I’ve ever acquired for myself was achieved without throwing caution to the wind, and now more than ever I need to believe in my ability to succeed in the face of adversity.

Even if my enemy is something terrible, something unnatural… 

  
**Entry 72, xx/xx/xxxx**

I have given Heidegger the order –– we will travel to Mt. Nibel first thing in the morning. 

  
**Entry 73, xx/xx/xxxx**

It’s strange how pleased I felt when I first made this journey, while now there’s a distinct feeling of dread as we draw ever closer to those twisted ebony spires. Somehow, knowing what has been enshrined in those crags makes Mt. Nibel all the more sinister. 

Heidegger says we’re about to land.

. . .

The ‘gate’ now has a door-shape cut out at the bottom, away from the main relief in order to preserve it and ensure that the excavation does not detract from the intricacy and elegance of the Ancient’s handiwork. Still, it does feel somewhat distasteful to have defaced it at all. 

I can still taste the stale air that drifted out from that doorway as I passed through it, even now after several showers, I feel like it still clings to me like a musty old cowl. 

One of the archaeologists, an excavator, Professor Gast and Hojo accompanied me down into the bowels of the bloodstone crypt. I found myself impressed by the depth and intricacy of the dungeon –– Ancient technology was incredibly sophisticated, it’s a pity that we’ve lost so much of it. I have no doubt it could have been useful for my own enterprise. 

We made our way through several rooms, where traps had been tripped or disarmed (many at the cost of the lives of the archaeologists and excavators) before finally arriving at a pair of double doors, engraved with intricate drawings. Professor Gast pointed out that the drawings depicted the ‘Child of Jenova’ legend. I could see that for myself. 

The crypt itself was awash with seams of bloodstone and Mako, the entire space glowed a vivid green. Yet, for once, the sight of that soothing light did little to put me at ease –– I’ve made my living off Mako, and this is the first time that I felt unsettled by it.

No, the thing that unsettled me was the sarcophagus itself. 

Just as Gast had said, there were strange glyphs carved across every inch of it. I’m sure I saw them glow for a moment, as if still charged with archaic energy. The coffin was raised up in the centre of the room, several steps led up to the plinth where it sat dormant. The disconcertion that had lingered with me all this time suddenly felt stronger. 

“ _Reuben Shinra… Welcome to my humble abode_.”

The voice, the same one that had haunted me incessantly via my dreams, was resonating far more clearly in my mind. I glanced around at the others in the room but none of them seemed to notice a voice, leading me to conclude that I was the only one who could hear it. 

“ _I am pleased that you decided to come here and pursue the gift I can give you –– now, come closer._ ”

I hesitated, as if my feet had unexpectedly turned to lead and I was rooted to the spot. 

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” the voice said in a mirthful tone; as if smiling broadly, with teeth, “ _I cannot give you my gift over there, you must be near me if you wish to receive it_.”

I asked if anyone had opened the coffin yet. Hojo replied that they had not, which did nothing to settle the sinking feeling of foreboding that had taken roost in the pit of my stomach. Then an idea came to me and I asked what they were waiting for, before looking at the excavator –– “Open it,” I said to him, in the voice I reserve for the times when I will not tolerate insubordination. It seemed he picked up on my tone and nodded almost automatically, before making his way to the sarcophagus.

“President Shira, _please_ –––“ Professor Gast stepped toward me, “Could you give us just a little more time? Deciphering these glyphs could be extremely useful for our research into the Cetra!”

“ _Your_ research, Professor Gast,” I corrected, “Research that has failed to benefit me in any capacity since I established the Science and Research Division.”

He looked suitably lost for words and quietened down as my attention returned to the excavator. After a pause, it seemed to dawn on him that he was supposed to be opening the coffin as I had ordered. Gast looked torn between mounting another protest and simply watching in dismay, thankfully he chose the latter and watched as the coffin was prised open with a crowbar. 

What happened next was something of a blur –– and a flurry of silver hair and black feathers ––I saw a single black wing flex out from the coffin, then heard the excavator screaming. He struggled but the sounds of distress did not last long before a pitiful guttural sound escaped him and he fell limp. The hunched silver-haired figure lifted its head and smiled, green eyes bright in the dull chamber; mouth vivid red and glistening with blood. 

Suddenly, a dark fog filled the room and I noticed the others slump unconscious from the corner of my eye. It seemed only I was unaffected by the dark mist. 

“ _You did not step forward, Reuben Shinra… It seems you are more shrewd than I gave you credit for, perhaps you truly are worthy to receive my Mother’s gift_.”

“Mother’s gift?” I said, as I stood in a momentary stupor and tried to make sense of what had happened, “… Then you truly are the ‘Child of Jenova’?” 

“ _Correct. I am the Child of Jenova, blessed with her gift of immortality. The Cetra did not take kindly to my mother’s blessings and vilified her, but I can see that you are not of such a limited comprehension. You see the benefit of her gift, do you not?_ ”

My mind was reeling as I listened and as it became apparent that the Legend was part of the Cetra’s history rather than some cautionary tale to tell their children. The creature’s words barely registered, yet at the same time I had heard them perfectly and understood what was being offered to me: a taboo, according to the Cetrans –– an eternal existence feeding on the blood of the living, stealing their life so that I might live forever.

The Ancients might have another word for creatures such as these, but I know such things as ‘ _Vampires_ ’.

“ _Now, answer me: do you desire the gift of immortality?_ ”

“What does it entail? How do I become immortal?” for a moment, sobriety hit me and I remembered my earlier thoughts about making sure that any deal with this creature should benefit me.

“ _Still shrewd_ ,” the vampire appeared to be amused, “ _You will partake of my blood, and after a the sun has risen then set you will awaken as one who has received the gifts of Mother –– if she deems you worthy_.”

“Worthy?” the idea that this could fail gave me reason to pause, there was a chance that I could die if I accepted the vampire’s blood.

“ _Yes, some do not survive the process. The weak ones. I doubt you are weak_ ,” once more the vampire smiled broadly, green eyes narrowed into pleased slits. Something about that smile made me feel as though I’d already fallen into a trap. I was out of my depth, but I couldn’t back out now, “ _So, will you accept Mother’s gift?_ ”


	2. Familial Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything more torturous than reading President Shinra's diaries? Rufus doesn't think so.

Rufus closed over yet another diary and muttered under his breath, “Not only do you talk too much, but you write too much, old man,” he had hoped to find something of interest in these journals, which his father forbade him from touching, but all he found were the tedious whinings of a man in the midst of an extended mid-life crisis. He cast his eyes over the stack of unread books and groaned inwardly at the prospect of yet more first-person blathering. 

While parts of his father’s accounts were interesting, such as the crypt where the ‘Child of Jenova’ had been found, the majority of it was a tedious account of the old man’s fragile ego. Yet, he knew there was something within these many pages that his father did not want him to see. Curiosity and his instinctive rebelliousness when it came to being ordered around had been more than enough to begin this descent into drivel, but he could feel himself starting to lag –– even in the face of the more interesting subject matter that had begun several entries ago. 

“… Tch,” Rufus clicked his tongue and tossed yet another diary back into the secret storage unit where he found it. Most of the books were old and yellowing, their leather covers starting to fray from age; yet the ink remained clear on the pages. Of course his father had to handwrite his memoirs, that was precisely the sort of old-fashioned nonsense that could be expected of him. Even if his industry was predominantly future-looking, the old man had anachronistic rituals and views that were unbecoming of a future-looking leader.

This exercise would have been so much easier if he could have searched a digital file for keywords… but nothing could ever be simple when it came to Reuben Shinra, the most stubborn fool in all of Gaia. He just had to have things on his terms, had to come up with the most irksome ways of conducting himself and his business. Still stuck in the 1900s, like an ageing alpha that refused to go gracefully to pasture. There was no doubt in the vice president’s mind that he could do a far better job when it came to leadership. 

Rufus carefully put the diaries back as he’d found them, making a mental note of the latest entry as he resolved to return another day to rifle through a few more books in the hope of something useful –– not that he particularly knew what he was looking for. It was more of a hunch that there was something incriminating in these pages that his father did not want him to discover, and he suspected he would know once it was found. 

After his crime was suitably covered up, Rufus closed the secure storage unit and made his way out of his father’s personal archive. The Shinra building had been his home for as long as he could remember and it was easy enough to access any part of it by avoiding the guards and tricking the security systems, he’d had years of practice at it.

“You’ve been quiet,” a warm voice touched his ear, he looked up to see his mother peering at him with a smile on her lips.

“Oh, I was just doing some reading, mother, why? Is that a crime?”

“No, but you being quiet usually means you’re up to something…” 

“I’m wounded, mother,” Rufus feigned offence, though he smiled back at his mother’s gentle enquiry, “I promise I haven’t been up to anything, I was simply reading and thinking that another trip might be in order soon.”

“Oh?” Annemarie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head thoughtfully, “Well, I suppose you’re young and it’s only natural that you’ll feel wanderlust from time to time.”

“Mmmh, I’m not sure that 80 qualifies as ‘young’ in the ordinary sense of the word, mother,” of course he knew what she meant, but a soft quip was something he could never resist. 

“Hmh,” she snorted, fully aware of her son’s nature, “You’ll always be my adorable little boy, Rufus.”

“Mother…” his features furrowed slightly, “I’m not a little boy anymore.”

“I know, I know. Just… let me tease you about it a little when we’re alone, hm?” 

“… I’ll think about it.”

She kissed his forehead, “Have you visit the bank? You’re looking paler than usual.”

Rufus grimaced. The ‘Bank’ was where he and his family partook in blood –– stagnant, lukewarm, unappetising blood. He hated the lifeless ichor that his father insisted upon. Apparently it was ‘better’ than the ‘risk’ of being be found out and killed by the populous, but Rufus had his doubts. 

Surely all that was required was discretion and caution, then they could feed from the vibrant throats of the citizens and no one need be any the wiser, but his father was a coward and preferred this benign method of feeding.

“Don’t pull that face,” Annemarie said, “You know you need blood.” 

“Oh I know,” Rufus replied, more bitterly than he intended, “I just do not see why it must be taken in that way.”

“Rufus… we’ve been through this,” and they had, many times over. 

“I know, that doesn’t mean I like it any better.” 

“Please? For me?” 

For a moment he peered at her, before rolling his eyes, “Very well. For you,” he’d never do it for his father’s sake, but his mother had been through enough –– that was apparent all the more from the diaries. Why on earth had she stayed with such a disgrace for a man? Love truly made no sense…

She seemed pleased with his answer, gave him a peck on the cheek then left her son in peace. He watched her go, until she disappeared behind a pair of automatic doors. As much as he intended to keep his promise, if the opportunity to feed upon a living throat presented itself then he would take it as he had many times before. 

There was something addicting and exciting about feeding on a person: the way their pulse pounded just beneath the skin, the gush of hot crimson, the ferric sweetness on his tongue, the way they shuddered in his grasp like a helpless deer… it was a potent cocktail and he wanted it, he relished in it. His father was a coward to turn away from what was now in his nature, but Rufus knew his own nature and was at peace with it. He did not fear the bestial desire for the hunt nor the satisfaction of clamping down on a prize.

“Sorry mother,” Rufus murmured to himself as he stepped out into the cool evening air and drew his coat around himself, “I will be true to myself and my nature before anyone else.” 

He disappeared easily into the night, seeming to blend with the shadows despite the vivid alabaster-hue of his clothing…


	3. Champagne SOLDIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the Shinra building and the watchful eye of his father, Rufus indulges in a spot of people watching...

Midgar in winter was nowhere near as harsh as more rural places, like Junon, but it was enough to make the city-dwellers wrap up in thick coats and scarves. As he walked, Rufus could discern a whole variety of subtle things that would have glanced by an ordinary person without note: the scent of skin and sweat, of cheap perfume and skincare products; he could smell faint traces of smog and the fur and fear of rodents as they scuttled into the sewers to escape from the predator they sensed in their midst. 

They had no reason to fear, he’d never drink from a rat –– not unless he was shamefully desperate. 

As he passed down well-lit streets and ducked into alleyways, he picked up wisps of conversation and the chatter of children. In the distance a dog was barking while someone nearby complained about poor reception and being unable to hear the person they were speaking to on their cellphone.

At first it was a challenge to manage his heightened senses, his keen nose made some scents so overpowering, to the point he almost threw up, while his sharp ears picked up sounds that would have driven an ordinary man mad from their volume and repetition; but, with a little discipline and effort, he had learned to master these bestial gifts and could now hone them to his liking.

For now, he zoned the sights, sounds and smells out and focused on his walk. He had a destination in mind and wanted to get there without further distraction… 

The Mythril Moogle was the jewel in Midgar’s socialite crown: a cocktail bar with all manner of high-quality imported liquor and exquisite food. Rufus enjoyed the intimate atmosphere and aesthetics, the use of black marble and subtle mood lighting made it the perfect place to ensnare an unsuspecting meal. He sat at a corner of the bar, overlooking the main entrance, and watched as the evening’s hedonists arrived. The majority were of the rank and file bourgeois that his father loved schmoozing with, but after a few hours two far more interesting individuals arrived. 

Rufus watched with interest as a blonde and a noirette, both with spiked hair, entered the bar. They were toned and sleek with the trademark gleaming eyes that denoted ranks in SOLDIER. It was unusual to see members of Shinra’s private army in a place like this, so it made their presence all the more unusual. The vampire took a nonchalant sip of whiskey and listened to the conversation that unfolded as they approached the bar. 

“Greetings~!” said a cheerful woman, dressed in a risque interpretation of a moogle outfit, “What can I get for the two of you, kupo?” 

The black-haired male grinned, “What do you want, Cloud? It’s on me,” he then looked toward the waitress, “SOLDIERs get a discount, right?”

“You certainly do! What rank are you?”

“First-class!” the young man said proudly. Rufus arched an eyebrow, a First-class SOLDIER in this place?

“Oh my! We’re in the presence of a top-class soldier!” the waitress titled her head and smiled, “Do you have your ID?”

“Eh?” the noirette looked taken aback, “Do I need it? Don’t these eyes tell you all you need to know?” 

“Well, they tell me you’re in SOLDIER, but without your ID I’m afraid you’re only entitled to the Third-class discount.”

“Aw man….” he started digging in his pockets, “I’m sure I put it in here somewhere…”

“Zack, check your wallet,” Cloud suggested as he picked up a sleek piece of shatterproof glass and started to swipe through the extensive menu, “… Can I get a Mideel?” 

“Yes of course, the perfect drink for someone who enjoys the exotic faraway flavours of the South-east!” 

“Ah! Here we are!” at last, Zack found his wallet and presented his ID card to the waitress. From across the bar Rufus could easily read the credentials: Zack Fair, 23 years old, 6’3”, Blood-type: O, SOLDIER 1C.

“Thank you, Mr. Fair,” the waitress said, “And what can I get you to drink?” 

“Hmmm!” he folded his arms and looked at several rows of bottles behind the counter, “Can I get a beer?”

Cloud scrunched up his nose, “Why would you get a beer? That stuff tastes like ass…”

“How would you know what ass tastes like, huh? Got something to fess up to, Cloud?”

“Uh…?” the blonde’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he looked away and muttered, “I don’t know…It’s just a turn of phrase. All I know is that beer tastes disgusting.”

Zack laughed and ruffled Cloud’s hair, “Well then stick to your fruity cocktails and leave the beer to me. It’s for us older men anyway.”

“You’re 23, that’s not old.”

“Older than you,” he retorted, taking his glass from the waitress and handing over a few gil notes, “Anyway, we’re not here to sweat the small stuff, we’re here to drink, dance and have a good time! I heard this place has the best drinks and the best DJ, so let's make the most of it!” 

“I already told you I don’t dance...”

“You just haven’t got enough liquor inside you,” Zack waved a hand and laughed, “The night is young, so we’ve got plenty of time to change that!” 

Cloud offered a dubious frown in reply and took a small sip of his cocktail, before sitting at a corner of the bar – away from Rufus – and rolling his eyes, “I told you I don’t wanna get drunk.”

“Damn it you’re so cute when you pout! Anyway, you work on sipping that cocktail while I bust some moves on the dance floor!” he waved to the waitress, “Hey miss! Can you put anything he orders on my tab?” she nodded and he grinned, “Thanks! See you in a bit, Cloud, I expect you to be ready to shake your booty when I come back!”

“I won’t be,” Cloud assured him, watching out of the corner of his eye as Zack dashed off to join a few women on the dance floor. He rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, as he returned to focusing on the drink. It was a vivid shade of green, 'midori sours', whatever that meant; it had a sweet melon-y flavour, but he could tell it was very alcoholic. When the waitress drew near he looked up, “Uh, hey…”

“Can I help you, sir?” she smiled encouragingly.

“Could I get a glass of water?”

“Certainly, any particular brand?”

“Just out the tap is fine by me.”

“Yes, of course,” she got him a glass of tap water and set it down beside his cocktail. For a moment she hesitated, before leaning forward, “Your friend is cute, say... is he single?”

Cloud shrugged, “I dunno, last I checked I think he was… probably better to ask him yourself.” 

Rufus smirked to himself. These two were very amusing, and the blonde in particular had piqued his interest: an unlikely sort to be propping up a bar such as this, yet he was very pleasing on the eye. He took to savouring both the burn of whiskey down his throat and the attractive blonde in the corner while debating whether to pounce. Something, instinct perhaps, made him stall. He suspected that even if the other SOLDIER was busy trying to impress women with his rendition of the worm, he would still be keeping an eye on his more naive friend. That hunch was proven correct when Zack came over to check on Cloud periodically throughout the evening, under the pretence of checking to see if he was ready to dance.

After a few hours it was clear that the blonde was starting to fray, his cheeks were dusted a soft rose and he swayed ever so slightly in his seat. Most would not have noticed the subtle tells, but they were glaring to Rufus’ eyes. He watched Cloud hop off the stool he’d been perched on and make an unsteady path toward the door –– clearly the young man wanted some fresh air. The vampire drained his glass and followed smoothly after him. 

The evening had turned brisk as night fell, though it barely registered for Rufus. He saw the blonde duck into an alleyway and took a slow stroll toward the same location. As he turned into the alley he saw Cloud propped up against a wall with his eyes closed and head resting back, clearly enjoying the cool air.

“It’s a bit stuffy in that club, isn’t it?” he remarked, leaning against the opposite wall.

“… Yeah,” Cloud opened an eye to peer at the intruder, “Too many people… too much noise.”

Rufus chuckled, “Do you enjoy anything about such places?”

“Not really…”

“Then why go?”

“… Didn’t come out here to be questioned,” the blonde’s eyes narrowed into a glare.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to pry.”

That seemed to relieve some of Cloud’s agitation, “Mmh.”

“Before I leave you in peace,” Rufus straightened up off the wall and took a step closer, holding out his hand, “Would you care to dance with me?” his eyes glowed slightly in the darkness of the alley as he weaved an enchantment with his words and gaze.

“H-huh…” the blonde’s eyes widened and frosted, he was clearly slipping under as he reached out for the vampire’s hand in a daze, until–– 

“Yoooo! Cloud!” suddenly, Zack’s voice filled the air, “Where you at?!” Rufus scowled slightly and stepped into the shadows, masking himself from sight, he watched as the the noirette jogged into the alley and placed a hand on Cloud’s shoulder, “Hey, you okay there buddy?” 

The trance melted away instantly, the blonde blinked a few times then nodded, “Oh… yeah, I was just getting some air.”

“Haha! You really can’t handle your liquor, huh!” 

“Shut up,” Cloud pouted slightly, “I just wanted a break from all the noise. It’s stuffy in there…” 

“Awww, c’mon SOLDIER, let’s get you some refreshing water with plenty of ice,” Zack patted Cloud’s back and led him inside, while Rufus continued to watch from the shadows with all the frustration of a predator who had come so very close to sinking teeth into prey, only to fumble at the last moment. At least he’d managed to confirm that the blonde was easy enough to enchant, meaning that he should be able to try again at a later stage.

All he needed was an opportunity to meet with Cloud, _alone_...


	4. Memoirs pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus goes snooping for information, again.

Once again Rufus was rifling through his father’s private archive, piling up weathered diaries and crumbling journals in pursuit of whatever secret his father wanted to keep concealed from the world. It had become something of a petty game at this stage, he refused to be defeated by the old man’s warbling prose, irksome cursive handwriting and prolific chronicling. 

Things had always been a tumultuous between the two of them: Reuben wanted control, while Rufus wanted freedom.They butted heads frequently over their opposing ideologies, which had left its mark upon the young vampire. Rufus refused to kowtow to his father because he did not respect him. The old man was too cautious and fretful, living in fear of being destroyed for his vampiric gifts. It seemed less like a life and more like a self-imposed term of imprisonment. 

Rufus saw no shame in what he was and refused to adopt his father’s furtive way of being. He wanted to live fully and absolutely, to experience things with all of his heightened senses; they were no different to any other creature upon the planet and it was nonsense to fear humanity’s rejection. In Rufus’ mind the answer was clear: if humans feared them and tried to kill them then they should subjugate their attackers and soon enough the mobs would calm down. 

Why should he hide from the world? Unlike his old man, he would not live in fear.

He glared at the pile of books with a heavy sigh as he picked up the topmost book and flicked back to the entry about his father’s encounter with the Child of Jenova, resigning himself to yet more hours of his father’s ego and paranoia.

“Let’s just get on with it…” he thought while adjusting once more to the old man’s spidery scrawl.

* * *

**Entry 74, xx/xx/xxxx**

My memories of what happened next are hazy, but I distinctly recall accepting the vampire’s offer and the chilling smile he gave me while taking a step closer. There was something haunting and menacing about him, for a moment all I could think of wasPandora’s Box and the notion that perhaps I had opened it, releasing all evil upon the world, by freeing this despair from its crypt. 

The vampire moved with such fluid speed that my eyes could not register anything other than the aftermath: he was before me, lifting me up as though I weighed nothing and then I saw his fangs. Long, slightly curved and sharply pointed. Like smaller replicas of the teeth I’d seen on prehistoric cats as a child in the Midgar Natural History Museum… and something about the fear and disquiet I felt in my stomach was similarly ancient. 

I felt like prey –– and that’s precisely what I was as, moments later, those terrible canines were buried deep in my neck.

A sluggish feeling washed over me and I felt myself falling limp against the beast that held me, my vision started to fray; black dots swimming over what I could see and blotting out my view, yet I could still perceive those terrible eyes. 

“ _You’re on the verge of death_ ,” the Child of Jenova said, voice thick with crimson, “ _If you’re scared, you can submit to the end but if you want eternity then the option lies before you. Tell me what you want, mortal_.” 

I have no memory of what I said, but I do recall the frantic desire to return from the precipice of death –– so I must have said something along the lines of that I wanted eternity. My intentions to enter this ‘exchange’ with a rational mind and careful consideration had quickly dissolved into a frantic fight for my own life. 

Again, my recall is far from perfect but I remember a sensation like drowning; my mouth was filling with a liquid that tasted metallic. It was starting to creep into my throat and yet I couldn’t even muster a choke, I was too weak. With hindsight I’m sure it must have been the vampire’s blood, though at the time it could have been tar or molasses or swamp water and I’d have been none the wiser.

“ _Drink_ ,” the vampire said, and I swallowed, “ _Good, very good. Without this blood in your veins you are an unremarkable mortal, like all the rest… but with it, you are powerful,_ ” the sensation of lethargy and nausea that I felt seemed anything but powerful. As if to punctuate that thought, I passed out moments later.

I drifted in darkness and indiscernible time, but even within that oblivion I could hear the Child of Jenova’s voice in my head as if he were sat beside me speaking, “ _We are bound now, connected by blood you have received the gift of my mother. You and your offspring will live as she did, feasting upon the throats and blood of humanity. Their blood, rich with hopes and dreams, with fears and jealousies, with memories and trauma, is what will nourish you forever more. Beasts of burden are a poor substitute, their existence is far more base in comparison. So feed, little fledgling. Feed on humans and grow strong, but never forget that the Cetra will seek you out and try to bring you to heel. They despise me and my mother, they called us monsters and tried to slay us, they devised methods of rendering us powerless and imprisoning us, they still have my mother hidden away somewhere… They must never be forgiven or spared for their crimes against us. They must be wiped from the face of Gaia until all that remains is blood staining the soil._ ”

I awoke, disorientated, fully expecting to see the vampire looming over me… but, instead, I was staring up at a hospital ceiling. Heidegger was there, hardly the first thing one wants to see when they wake… He said he would let Annemarie know that I had regain consciousness then left the room. The first thing that came to mind was panic –– how had I ended up in a hospital? Where was the Child of Jenova? How much had the doctors managed to discern about my newly-acquired vampirism? What had Heidegger and the rest see in the bowels of the vampire’s crypt? 

At the very least, one of my concerns was assuaged when Heidegger said a strange fog had surrounded them and everyone subsequently fell unconscious. He told me that when they awoke I was on the floor with a serious neck wound. I feigned amnesia regarding the whole ordeal, although my memories were hazy, I could recall far more than I wanted him to know. No doubt if he, or anyone else, were to learn of what I had become, it would be detrimental to my survival. 

Though another problem now presents itself: an acute need unlike any I’d felt before, a terrible thirst. I knew full well what my body desired but how was I supposed to acquire it? 

  
**Entry 75 xx/xx/xxxx**

The answer to my blood conundrum ended up being painfully simple –– I bit the next nurse who came into my room. She was alone, Heidegger and Annemarie had left, so there were no witnesses to my crime. Though, I should note, this was far from a desirable outcome. I would have preferred a more surreptitious means of sating my thirst, but the compulsion I felt was beyond my control. Like an animal, an opportunity had presented itself so I took it with little thought for the consequences. Now I was left to deal with the aftermath of my thoughtlessness. Yet, I will never forget the satisfaction that surged through me when my teeth pierced skin and blood hit my tongue. I doubt words can truly express what 

The feeling of horror that took hold of me when it became apparent that I was not alone in that room was so visceral I can still recall it vividly as I write this, “ _So, how does it feel to have taken your first sip of vital lifeblood?_ ”

It was him, the Child of Jenova. So out of place among the sterile trappings of a hospital room, his presence made the space feel tainted. That’s the best word I can call up from my impressive lexicon (if I do say so myself). Something about that thing’s existence comes across as utterly tainted to me, and yet I’ve made a pact with it. For a long while I just stared, unable to make sense of what I could plainly see. Why was he here? How did he manage to enter the hospital room unnoticed?

“ _Your expression is unbecoming of a superior entity_ ,” the vampire smirked, “ _There is no need to look so afraid, Reuben Shinra_.”

I have no shame in admitting within these pages that I was afraid of the creature who seemed to make the corner where he stood darker and somehow menacing. Although I find no need to regret my actions, I confess that this one moment caused my resolve to waver. 

“… How did you get in here?” it was a stupid question, but I wanted to know. 

“ _In time you will understand_ ,” the reply was enigmatic, and for a moment silence bore down heavily upon us, “ _My mother’s blood confers certain gifts upon her children –– even those such as you, who are no longer in contact with the natural world. Through her power it is simple enough to pass through this world, teeming with life, and leave your numb-minded ilk none the wiser_.”

“And an Ancient?” 

The Child of Jenova smiled, “ _Would have sensed me presence, but without proper training it would be little more than an awareness of a darkness within the Cetran’s midst_.”

“Why are you here?” His presence in my hospital room gave me a persistent feeling of agitation, the longer we spoke the more uncomfortable I felt with his proximity to me –– I wanted, needed, to hear his what his intentions were. 

“ _Is it not proper to check upon a fledgling_?” the expression that spread over his face was dripping with sarcasm. If one of my subordinates had looked at me that way they’d have been fired on the spot, but, as things stood, all I could do was tolerate the vampire’s presence, “ _And I see you’ve managed to get yourself into something of a predicament. You simply bit, without any forethought about the consequences. Hardly the sort of shrewdness I would expect from you_.”

To be so mocked made my hands tremble, but I could not deny the vampire’s point. I had thought of nothing but the blood, “So have you come here to spectate on the fallout?”

“ _No_ ,” the vampire straightened up from its shadowy position of leaning against the far wall from my bed, “ _I have come to teach you how to make use of the gifts that you have been blessed with_.”

“And what will you expect in return?”

“ _How perceptive of you, when I have need of your resources I will let you know. In the meantime, you would do well to remember my generosity_.”

I had no answer for that remark, he was correct in so far as I had acquired immortality because of him and, apparently, stood to learn more on what it meant to be a vampire, “So,” I decided against pursuing that topic further, “What do you mean by gifts?”

Clearly he was content to drop the topic, though I had no doubts that it was merely temporary, “ _We are superior to ordinary humans in a variety of ways… here, allow me to show you one_.” 

I realised that the nurse who had been slumped in my arms was starting to rouse, a soft whine of confusion rose from her as she opened her eyes. Panic washed through me as I looked down at her and saw her looking at me with a look of dawning realisation. Just as she was about to scream, her voice seemed to die in her throat. I looked toward the vampire and saw his hand was glowing with some sort of malevolent shadowy energy. 

“ _Come here_ ,” He said to her, and she obeyed without any hesitation, “ _Good. Now––_ ” the light in his hand flickered hues of purple and indigo, “Forget all that has transpired here. You’ve no recollection of entering this room,” the vampire placed a hand on her neck and I noted when he drew it away the two puncture marks I’d made had disappeared. 

“Yes…” she replied in a biddable voice as she started to wander out of the room in a daze.

The vampire’s gaze returned to me, “ _Now do you understand?_ ”

I nodded in response –– I could already visualise several ways in which these hypnotic gifts would be of use to me both in matters of business and survival. I could easily manipulate the upstarts in Wutai to do my bidding and create the perfect storm for war, I would be capable of charming my opponents into giving up or bowing before me, I could easily supplant deep-rooted sentiments within the Mayor’s office with thoughts and beliefs that benefited me.

“ _Ah… it seems you do not understand_ ,” the vampire frowned, as if disappointed.

“No, no, I do,” I assured him.

“ _All your thoughts are of how you might use these gifts to manipulate the humans around you, have you stopped to consider that there are the remnants of the Ancients in your midst? That using such powers within their proximity will alert them to your presence and thus bring about your demise? It seems I was wrong to grant you this gift…_ ”

“You weren’t wrong,” I replied hastily, concerned for what his disappointment might mean for my survival.

“ _Is that so? Then prove it to me._ ”

And with that, the vampire suddenly disappeared as if he’d been made from nothing but black smoke all along. I was left me to ponder his words: how was I supposed to prove myself to him?

  
**Entry 76 xx/xx/xxxx**

I arranged my discharge from the hospital into the care of my doctor and have set about recording these entries so that I do not forget what has transpired. Being back in my own home is a relief –– far less risk of being discovered. 

But still, thoughts of that terrible entity plague me. I believe it would be prudent to look into ways of protecting myself. To that end, I’ve begun looking through Professor Gast’s body of work on the Ancients in the hope that it might provide the key I’m looking for. 

  
**Entry 77 xx/xx/xxxx**

To my astonishment, Annemarie tells me she’s _pregnant_. It would seem I am to have an heir after all –– a boy, apparently. 

  
**Entry 80 xx/xx/xxxx**

Today, for the first time in a week, I returned to the Shinra building. It felt good to sit at my desk and observe my empire from up high. This reminds me why I’ve done all that I have: for the sake of my future vision, and its continuation by my hand. 

Still, the shadow of the devil who granted me immortality haunts me. When I returned home, he was there with my wife sat beside him in a daze. I knew he’d used his enchantments on her and I was instantly filled with a mix of fear and fury.

“What are you doing here?” 

His smile chilled me to the core of my bones, which is remarkable given that I no longer feel temperature to either extreme degree, “ _I came to congratulate you on the happy news of your son_.” 

Never have I doubted anything more, “And it was necessary to do so in my home? What have you done to my wife?” 

The chuckle that met my words did nothing to assure me that his intentions were anything but wicked, “ _Well, it seems rather perverse that your wife and child shall wither and die while you outlive them, don’t you think? So I came to give her a choice in the matter_.”

“Don’t you dare interfere with my family!”

“ _Our family_,” the vampire corrected, “ _You have bound yourself by blood to Mother and therefore you have joined her family_.”

Horror took hold of me as I stared, dumbfounded, at this awful primordial thing –this parasite– that sat so comfortably in my home. I was beginning to understand the price I had paid and felt all the more resolved to be rid of this creature. Yet, in that moment, I had no power. In my own home. I was at the vampire’s mercy, “May I offer her the choice?” 

A slender silver eyebrow arched and the vampire smirked, “ _You_?”

“Yes… let me talk to her, tell her everything and give her the choice.”

“ _Hmmm_ ,” it seemed my offer was amusing to the monster as he crossed one leg over the other and appraised me, “ _Very well, you may offer it to her, but, you are unable to impart Mother’s gift._ ”

“What?” perhaps my notions of vampirism were misguided, but I had thought that it was like a disease that could be spread by anyone afflicted with it, “What do you mean? Isn’t Vampirism something that is spread through the blood?” 

He laughed. The vampire _laughed_ at me, though I failed to see the joke, “ _You? No. Your blood is not yet thick enough, you are but a fledgling_.” 

“Then… how long, then, until I can turn others?” 

“ _Typically 50 years_ ,” the vampire’s continued smile was irksome, “ _Though it depends on the extent to which you embrace Mother’s gifts and how readily you feed from the throats of humans_.”

I could feel my hatred for this creature growing all the stronger with every passing second, “I see…” it was attempting to worm its way into my family –– into my life. Where would it end? Did it think that I wanted it to linger around like an aged relative or a bad smell? No. I had no desire for it to become part of my family or my business. I was all the more resolved to be rid of it. 

“ _Well then_ ,” he placed a hand on my wife’s shoulder and I could see the light returning to her eyes, “ _Talk to her, Reuben._ ” 

I shall not recount our conversation verbatim, suffice it to say Annemarie was initially horrified by what I had done and how I had kept it concealed from her. However, she has always been a pragmatic woman and ultimately she accepted the vampire’s offer. Though she was at great pains to query him about what it would mean for the child she carried –– her concerns were assuaged and she agreed to become a vampire. I wanted to stop her, the last thing I wanted was for that creature’s blood to fill her veins and infect our child but his presence made it impossible to convey those thoughts. I believe this was a deliberate move on his part; a means of punishing me. 

I must be rid of him. I _must_ find a way.

  
**Entry 85 xx/xx/xxxx**

I have had little inspiration for journaling of late, my thoughts are consumed by that creature. Even though he has not paid us another visit since the night he turned Annemarie, I no longer feel safe in my own home. I am constantly expecting him to appear in order to terrorise us. My research into the history and customs of the Cetra continues, I have granted funding to Professor Gast to enable him to decipher the markings from the tomb of the Child of Jenova. Perhaps this will give me the tools or at least the knowledge needed to put that blight back to rest… 

* * *

Rufus closed the journal and put it back in the safe where he found it, the unread pile still looming beside him. These glimpses into his father’s past explained some parts of his current neurotic personality but it was far from sufficient to make a difference. The old man was vain and greedy, growing up alongside a father with such a fragile ego had only made Rufus resolve that he would never be so pathetic.

As he picked up the next volume in his father’s meandering chronicle, his thoughts wandered back to the night before and the blonde, Cloud, who had piqued his interested. Ultimately he’d ended up in one of the many Shinra blood banks, under the pretence of a routine inspection, and struggled his way through a bag of blood while contemplating how close he’d come to the sanguine satisfaction he so craved. Even now, as he remembered how close the blonde had come to taking his hand, he felt bitter disappointment. A sensation that sat ill at ease in the pit of his stomach, and one that was in need of correction. He returned the journals to their proper place then left his father’s private study, unable to stomach the thought of yet more entries. Instead, Rufus made his way to the room where all of the Shinra Company’s staff records were kept –– how many employees could be named 'Cloud'? Provided that was his name on record, and given that he was a SOLDIER it was unlikely he’d been issued with a company name as was the case for the Turks.

“Cloud…” he murmured to himself as his fingers glided over a keyboard, he’d taken a copy of his father’s ID card several weeks enough so it was easy enough to search the staff database without rousing suspicion. A small pop up appeared on the screen, searching.

A smile graced his lips, “ _Cloud Strife_ …” 20 years old, 5’6”, Blood-type: AB, SOLDIER Third-Class; sure enough, there was a picture of the young man on screen with his typical disaffected expression, looking the camera dead-on along side a brief outline of his notable achievements within the company. Though, he noted with some amusement that the blonde’s career was not an overly distinguished one — as apathetic as he had been outside the club. 

This information might prove useful, perhaps it could be used to his advantage when it came to cornering his prey once more. It was not uncommon for SOLDIER operatives to act as escorts and bodyguards to the Shinra senior management team. Out of curiosity, he searched for details of Zack Fair; he wondered just how these two, as different in demeanour as night and day, had become friends. Sadly the record did not divulge that, but it did hint that perhaps they had a mentor-mentee relationship given that Zack was part of the SOLDIER mentoring programme.

Perhaps it was time to arrange that holiday he’d been thinking of, to a sufficiently dangerous locale that would warrant a security detail…


	5. President & Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus embarks on a sojourn away from Midgar and his tedious old man...

A week later, Rufus bid his mother farewell before boarding a helicopter bound for the Western Continent. Among his luggage was one of his father’s journals, which he intended to read in-between more enjoyable activities. Hopefully the old man wouldn’t notice its disappearance, not that he particularly cared about being caught. They’d had a row last week when Rufus accused his father of giving him a token position in the company.

“A ‘token’…? Is that what you think, boy?” Reuben had asked, while sat behind his desk with hands tucked languidly in his lap. He scoffed, “Don’t be so arrogant, I’ve made you the vice president of this company. If I were only interested in tokenism then you’d be in a dead end administrative job.”

“And yet, you insist on doing everything yourself,” Rufus replied, “Come to think of it, there isn’t even a job description for this role. It’s a meaningless position.”

“Hmmm,” the old man’s lips curled into a wry smirk, the wrinkles around his mouth deepening, “And what have you done to make me think you’re worthy of responsibility? You’ve never once shown me the deference or respect I deserve — as a father and the president of this company.”

“Oh… so that’s what this is about,” Rufus said, his hackles quickly rising at his father’s typical petulance. Their ‘conversations’ always went this way, “You’re sulking over the fact I don’t respect you? I do not recall you giving me a reason to respect you, father,” he had never liked that word for the old man, it was an expletive to him and one he only ever used as a slur. The man before him was nothing more than a biological function, and even that was an unpalatable thought.

The smirk fell into a sullen scowl, “You truly have no idea of the luxury into which you’ve been born and the privilege you hold, do you boy?” 

“So I’m supposed to grovel at your feet just because I so happened to be born into your family? I don’t think so…” Rufus scoffed, glaring at the old man, “I’m more than aware of what I’ve been born into, but that doesn’t mean I owe you a thing. Nor do I want to follow in your footsteps, wallowing like some inert over-fed Chocobo.”

“Then why don’t you go out there and make something of yourself, Rufus? You seem content enough to linger around the corridors of my enterprise. What’s the matter? Afraid you might fail? I suppose I cannot blame you, you’ve never had to strive for a damn thing. It’s all come too easily for you, hasn’t it?”

“Hmh,” the gall of the coward who sat before him, it was enough to make his blood boil— but he stopped himself from rising to his father’s barbs. That was all he was good at, barking. He lacked anything close to a bite, which was ironic for a vampire of all things, “I will never understand why mother stays with you,”Rufus turned on his heel and began to walk out of the spacious office, but that didn’t stop his father from calling after him.

“Unlike you, she knows her place.” 

* * *

  
“ _Hey Cloud, you doing alright there buddy_?” 

Rufus was roused from his reflections by the conversation that was unfolding toward the front of the helicopter. Although he’d managed to arrange for Cloud Strife to participate in this ‘mission’, it had also meant that Zack Fair was coming along too. He had to wonder if they were joined at the hip by some invisible strand of Lifestream.

The blonde nodded, “…. Urp… y-yeah, ‘m fine,” he looked anything but ‘fine’, in fact, he almost looked a little green.

“You look like you’re gonna throw up,” Zack said with a frown, “You sure you don’t want some medicine? It’s specifically for motion sickness y’know…” 

After a long pause, Cloud nodded, “… Okay… Thanks…” he took the small bottle, opened it and downed the contents. After a few minutes, the colour started to return to his cheeks and he let out a shaky breath, “That feels… better.” 

“Heh, I’m glad,” Zack playfully ruffled the blonde’s head of spikes and grinned. 

Rufus watched quietly from a distance, he could clearly hear their conversation despite the din of the helicopter’s rotor blades, “How long have you two known each other,” he eventually asked, grabbing their attention, “You seem rather close.” 

“Huh?” It took Zack a moment to process the fact that the vice president was talking, and to them at that, “Oh… I’ve known Cloud since he joined Shinra, I was part of the welcome committee for his recruitment year and we just clicked.”

“I see,” his gaze drifted to Cloud, who seemed content to let Zack do the talking, “And what rank are you, Cloud?”

“Me?” he looked almost startled by the use of his own name, “Third-class, I was accepted in to SOLDIER earlier this year.”

“Well, congratulations,” Rufus smiled, “Is this your first official mission, then?”

He nodded, “Yes sir…” there was something in the young man’s eyes, a flicker of discomfort or perhaps self-doubt. 

“Let’s mark the occasion when we land in Costa Del Sol, then.”

Zack cocked his head to the side, in a manner that reminded Rufus of the way Dark Star would tilt his head as a young pup, “Mark the occasion? What does that mean, sir?” 

“Nothing particularly formal, a drink and dinner at a bar I happen to enjoy visiting when I’m in that part of the Western Continent. Or, does the idea of an evening with me disagree with you two?” he cocked his head to the side and smiled politely, watching their physical reactions with interest. 

Cloud seemed baffled by the very idea that there might be a celebration for something he had achieved, while Zack looked suitably suspicious but also cautious about articulating his concerns. Unfortunately, the First-class SOLDIER lacked a poker face. Rufus continued to smile and await their reply, silence had never bothered him; especially the awkward kinds like this where people squirmed between social mores and inner fears. 

“No, of course not,” Zack finally offered, “I just didn’t expect the vice president to want to spend time with a couple of SOLDIERs, that’s all….” It was a poorly veiled lie, but it didn’t matter to the vampire. 

“Well, we are going to be spending a few weeks together, so it makes sense that we become more familiar with one another don’t you think?” Rufus folded one leg over the other and settled back in the comfortable leather chair, “After all, my life is in your hands should we run into trouble. I’d like to get to know such important individuals a little better.” 

“Uh…” Zack rubbed the back of his head, nodding along as Rufus spoke; as if slightly sheepish that he hadn’t considered that possibility, “Right, right, that makes sense. Sure, you up for it Cloud?” he patted his companion’s shoulder.

The blonde nodded, slowly at first then with a little more enthusiasm, “Uh… yeah, sure… thank you, sir.”

“Not at all,” Rufus waved a hand, before turning his attention to the scenery that drifted by outside the helicopter window; he quickly became lost in thought once more. There could be no doubt that his father had outlived his usefulness in the world, and he was all the more resolved to be rid of the old man following their last conversation. Yet there remained the small matter of how to do away with the fanged anachronism: he couldn’t exactly go looking for an Ancient, partly because it would put himself at risk and partly because they were far from commonplace. 

In fact, it was questionable that any Cetra of notable bloodline even existed in the modern age… 

He refused to be deterred: there had to be another solution to this problem, and that was why he decided to go ‘trekking’ across Mt. Nibel in search of the tomb where his father’s bloody legacy started. Maybe there was something of use that could be salvaged from the old temple, or some form of clue elsewhere in the mountainous region. If not, then at least he’d had a few weeks away from his old man and all the hot air he seemed to spout endlessly.

What profits the company could have made, if only they’d found a way to harness that seemingly endless ‘resource’ into energy…

  
“Sir, we’ll be arriving in Costa Del Sol in five minutes,” the helicopter pilot spoke over the intercom to him and he nodded in reply, vaguely taken aback by just how long he’d been lost in thought about his old man. What a waste of time, still it wouldn’t be a waste if he could channel it into getting results.

They landed five minutes later, just as the pilot had indicated, and stepped out into the afternoon sun-kissed harbour of Costa Del Sol. The bracing scent of the sea and the crisp breeze were the only things keeping him from slumping under the beating sun. Contrary to folklore, a giant ball of gas burning millions of miles away was not going to turn him to ashes but it did make him incredibly sluggish and irritable. Without waiting for his SOLDIER bodyguards, he briskly walked off in search of the family villa; the only thing on his mind was the prospect of dark, cooling shelter. Zack and Cloud jogged after him to catch up while the pilot arranged for the bags to be taken from the helicopter and delivered to the Shinra villa.

“Um… are you okay, sir?” Cloud’s voice, tentative and soft, touched Rufus’ ear as he flopped down on a sofa in the main reception room of the villa.

He looked up and chuckled, “Yes… I’m fine, not much of a fan of harsh sunlight.”

“I don’t really like it either,” the third-class SOLDIER replied. 

“Well, that’s something we have in common,” he glanced around Cloud, “Where’s Zack?”

“Oh… he went to check on your luggage and asked me to check up on you.”

Rufus smiled, “How thoughtful of him,” he lifted a hand up toward Cloud, weaving his vampiric power into the gesture and his voice, “Come here, Cloud, we were so rudely interrupted last time…” 

Almost instantly, the SOLDIER’s eyes frosted over and he made an affirmative sound before walking closer. Now that they were alone, Rufus could take his time to really study the young man: the porcelain hue of his skin and the slight rosiness of his cheeks from being out in the sun; the soft tints of his blonde hair and thick eyelashes that framed impossibly captivating eyes of seafoam green and electric blue. Rufus gestured and Cloud knelt down so that the vampire could cup his cheek, he ran a cool finger over the SOLDIER’s full lower lip and smiled to himself as he imagined the sound the young man might make if he bit down on that lip and lapped the blood that welled up over it… 

“I’ve been thinking about this moment since you slipped through my teeth last time…” 

Cloud looked up with hazy eyes, “…” he remained obediently knelt before Rufus, his cheek resting against the vampire’s palm.

His fangs ached with the anticipation of biting down and tasting blood on his tongue, he’d had far too many blood bags in recent weeks and the prospect of a pulse against his lips was all the more alluring than usual; especially as it would be this one’s blood that he would taste. Rufus pulled down the collar of Cloud’s uniform and leaned in, immersed in the scent of soap and washing powder as he opened his mouth and allowed his canines to extend.

Just as he was about to pierce Cloud’s neck, the door flew open and Zack charged in like some sort of natural disaster with several bags draped over him, “Got your luggage, sir!” he called into the gloom while nudging the door closed with his hip.

Rufus straightened up, tsking under his breath at being thwarted once more by the pup, while using his power to cause Cloud to faint, “Oh… good timing, Zack, I think Cloud might have passed out from the heat.”

“Wha?” Zack set the bags down and hurried over, crouching down and laying a hand on the blonde’s forehead, “He does feel kinda hot… geez, poor guy…” with a grunt, Zack hoisted him over his shoulder, “I’ll go and put him in one of the guest rooms so that he can sleep it off.”

Rufus nodded, “… Good idea,” he watched as he prey was once against taken away, a feeling of frustration curling in his stomach as his fangs itched needily against his gums. 

Next time, he promised himself.

_**Next time.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this far, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
